The United States Postal Service employs thousands of rural mail carriers to deliver the mail to its patrons residing in rural areas of the country. The rural mail boxes are located by the side of the road so that the rural mail carrier may make his deliveries while remaining seated in his motor vehicle. In addition to delivering mail, the rural mail carrier also picks up the mail a patron has left in the mail box as well as selling stamps and money orders. The rural main carrier has only a small area adjacent to him in his motor vehicle to organize all these items in such a fashion that he can handle all mail transactions efficiently from the driver's seat of his vehicle.
Many rural mail carriers presently place all these items on the passenger side of the vehicle's seat, while others rely on a number of separate containers, such as cardboard boxes or the like, to segregate and organize the mail and other items handled by the mail carrier. In either event, the sorted mail to be delivered is normally tied into separate bundles to retain them in the correct order. In placing an untied bundle of mail in a container for delivery, the envelopes often get out of the original sorted order because of the movement of the vehicle and the items must be repositioned at each stop so that the mail carrier may check the addressee on each envelope. A need has thus arisen for a mail delivery tray for use by rural mail carriers which is portable and can be placed on the driver's seat while the mail carrier is making his rounds.